Season One
Season One of Heathers was officially ordered to series on January 13, 2017Hollywood Reporter - Heathers Anthology Ordered Series At TV Land. It was initially commissioned on TV Land, but was later moved to sister channel the Paramount Network in March 2017Variety - TV Land’s ‘Heathers’ Reboot and ‘American Woman’ Moving to Launch Paramount Network. In June 2018 the Paramount Network decided to drop Heathers from their channel, following real life high school shootings in America that had caused the premiere to be delayed twice. The Paramount Network are still trying to find a new home for Heathers either on another channel or streaming service. HBO Europe have international rights to the series and began making episodes available on July 11, 2018 on their HBO GO streaming service, with plans to premiere the series on the HBO channel starting September 4, 2018. The season will consist of ten hour long episodes beginning with the pilot. Filming for this season took place from spring through to the fall of 2017 in California, following production of the pilot episode in Los Angeles in November 2016.Shannen Doherty, who portrayed Heather Duke in the original 1988 film, will guest star in a total of three episodes playing the pivotal role of JD's mom; her first appearance will be the very first scene of the first episode. Synopsis Set in the present day, “good girl” Veronica Sawyer deals with a very different but equally vicious group of ‘Heathers.’ Heather Chandler is the unconventional leader of this popular high school clique and rules Westerburg High School through fear, intimidation and amazing fashion sense. Heather Duke is Heather C’s #1 sidekick and harnesses the Heather’s power to destroy whoever he views as a total discount hobgoblin. Heather McNamara is considered the nicest Heather in the group who lives in the shadow of the others. She’s hiding a dark secret that she doesn’t want to be exposed. JD is the new boy in town with a dark side and sets out on a reckless path of destruction proving that no one, even his girlfriend Veronica is safe. Cast :Main article: Category:Characters :Main article: Category:Cast Main *Grace Victoria Cox as Veronica Sawyer (10/10) *James Scully as JD (10/10) *Melanie Field as Heather Chandler (10/10) *Brendan Scannell as Heather "Heath" Duke (10/10) *Jasmine Mathews as Heather McNamara (4/10) Guest Cast Episodes Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Posters= Heathers_Instagram_Poster.jpg Heathers_S1_Poster.jpg Season_One_Teaser_1.jpg Season_One_Teaser_1_Full.jpg|Textless. Season_One_Teaser_2.jpg Season_One_Teaser_3.jpg Season_One_Teaser_3_Full.jpg|Textless. Season_One_Teaser_4.jpg|Textless. Season_One_Teaser_5.jpg|Textless. Season_One_Teaser_6.jpg Season_One_Teaser_6.gif|Animated. Season_One_Teaser_7.jpg Season_One_Teaser_8.jpg Season_One_Teaser_9.jpg Season_One_Teaser_9_Full.jpg|Textless. 1_Week.gif Hi_Teaser.gif Shut_Up_Heather_Teaser.gif Gently_With_A_Chainsaw_Teaser.gif U_up?_Teaser.gif Lick It Up Teaser.gif |-|Character Promotional= Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Melanie_Field_1.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Melanie_Field_2.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Melanie_Field_3.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Melanie_Field_4.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Melanie_Field_5.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Melanie_Field_6.jpg Heather_Chandler.jpg Heather_Chandler_2.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Brendan_Scannell_1.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Brendan_Scannell_2.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Brendan_Scannell_3.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Brendan_Scannell_4.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Brendan_Scannell_5.jpg Heather_Duke.jpg Duke.gif Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Jasmine_Mathews_1.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Jasmine_Mathews_2.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Jasmine_Mathews_3.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Jasmine_Mathews_4.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Jasmine_Mathews_5.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Jasmine_Mathews_6.jpg Heather_McNamara.jpg Heather_McNamara_3.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Grace_Victoria_Cox_1.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Grace_Victoria_Cox_2.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Grace_Victoria_Cox_3.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Grace_Victoria_Cox_4.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Grace_Victoria_Cox_5.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Grace_Victoria_Cox_6.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Grace_Victoria_Cox_7.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Grace_Victoria_Cox_8.jpg Veronica_Sawyer.jpg Veronica.gif Veronica_Sawyer_2.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Duo_1.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Duo_2.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Duo_3.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Duo_4.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Duo_5.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Duo_6.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Duo_7.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Duo_8.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Duo_9.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_Duo_10.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_James_Scully_1.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_James_Scully_2.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_James_Scully_3.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_James_Scully_4.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_James_Scully_5.jpg Heathers_Season_1_Promotional_Material_James_Scully_6.jpg Jason_Dean.jpg Jason_Dean_3.jpg Betty_Finn.jpg Betty.gif Chandler_Polaroid.jpg McNamara_Polaroid.jpg Duke_Polaroid.jpg Veronica_Polaroid.jpg JD_Polaroid.jpg Betty_Polaroid.jpg The_Heathers.jpg The_Heathers_2.jpg The_Heathers_3.jpg The_Heathers_4.jpg The_Heathers_6.jpg CastS1.jpg Season_One_Principle_Cast.jpg Season_One_Principle_Cast_2.jpg Season_One_Principle_Cast_3.jpg Videos |-|Teasers= 'Drip, Drip' Official Teaser Trailer Heathers Paramount Network 'Packing a Lunch' Official Teaser Trailer Heathers Paramount Network 'Croquet' Official Teaser Trailer Heathers Paramount Network 'Good Morning, Sweetie' Official Teaser Trailer Heathers Paramount Network |-|Trailers= 'Heathers' Official Teaser Trailer Paramount Network "Heathers" Official Red Band Trailer Premieres March 7th on Paramount Network |-|Behind The Scenes= The Cast Of "Heathers" BUILD Series 'Return to Westerburg' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'The Language of Heathers' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'Dressing a Heather' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network Trivia *The series was picked up to pilot and filmed as a single-camera comedy, but the final cut came in at more than 40 minutes with a considerably darker tone. TV Land loved it and opted to turn it into its first hourlong. *On February 28th, 2018 (a week before the premiere date), Paramount Network decided to delay the premiere until later in 2018 out of respect for the victims, their families and loved ones of the Florida shootings.Paramount Network - Paramount Network to Delay Premiere of “Heathers” – Statement *James Scully explained that the actors usually received their scripts two days before the table reading for each episode, however, for the finale episode the actors all saw the script for the first time during the table read.Build - Grace Victoria Cox, James Scully, Melanie Field, Brendan Scannell & Jasmine Matthews talk about "Heathers" References Category:Seasons Category:Season One